The field of the disclosure relates generally to pavement re-surfacing and, more particularly, to a method and systems for re-surfacing a pavement surface using a material dispersal and application device.
Many roadways and other paved surfaces exhibit surface wheel-rutting and general degradation over time. Re-surfacing is a solution which improves skid resistance and the overall quality of these surfaces by applying a uniform layer of a re-surfacing material to the surface. Typically, the layer of re-surfacing material is applied to the surface using a truck, or other mobile device, as it travels along the surface. The re-surfacing material may typically include a slurry material, emulsion oil, and/or an aggregate. The choice of material and method of application may vary depending at least on the project and any desired or necessary characteristics of the re-surfaced pavement.
At least some known systems for pavement re-surfacing use a spray system to apply the re-surfacing material. A spray system is capable of applying a uniform layer of re-surfacing material to the roadway. However, spray systems are susceptible to clogging. For example, a spray system for re-surfacing using a re-surfacing material including aggregate that is sufficiently large may result in clogging of the spray system. In this example, clogging may be lessened by using a re-surfacing material having smaller aggregate. However, this imposes a limit on at least the functionality of the roadway.